In The Darkness (Creepypasta)
by SafireKyogre
Summary: This is a test Creepypasta. Basically just me testing my writing skills. Summary: Three teens have disappeared in Banff Alberta, Canada. The diary of one of the teens was found. What was the fate of these teens?


_**In The Darkness**_

In 2013 three disappearances were reported in the small Canadian town of Banff, Alberta. Only two of the three victims were found. The victims had slash marks from ear to ear forming a sickening cheshire grin. The tongues were cut out, but other than that; no other wounds could be found. The police managed to find a diary written by the only victim who wasn't found. We can't release the names of the victims as we were not given consent from their families.

June 29, 2013

I can't wait to leave this shit hole Edmonton to go to Banff for a week! I have been so excited for this day! Me, _censored,_ and _censored_ will have such a blast! I can't wait to return to our nice log cabin!

July 1, 2013

We have been here for only one day and I am enjoying my time. One of my friends has been acting weird after she came back from her morning hike. She claims she saw something out in the forest. But I think she was just hallucinating from how tired she was. She is staying in her room right now with the curtain closed. How odd.

July 3, 2013

She finally came out of her room. About time. We have been leaving her food at the door and letting her take it. I got tired of that bullshit. She has been keeping a night light, she claims it lurks in the darkness. What the fuck is she talking about? What is it? She won't talk about what she saw. I wish she would... I am worried about her.

July 4, 2013

I couldn't sleep last night. She just kept crying. _Censored_ said he'd go look for a convenience store and try to get her some medicine. Hopefully it is just a sickness that'll pass over soon. I can still hear her sobs. She occasionally yells "Stay away! STAY AWAY!" It is seriously giving me the shivers.

July 5, 2013

 _Censored_ didn't return last night... I hope he is okay. I tried to call him, but he didn't pick up. I hope he is okay... I hope to god he didn't get lost or worse...

July 5, 2013

It is currently 11:23pm. It's pitch black outside and I can heard the weirdest noises just outside my window. I heard what sounded like a scream of agony followed by a deep growl. I hope to god what I heard was just a figment of my imagination... If it isn't. I'm driving back home.

July 6, 2013

I... I awoke to a horrifying sight this morning. _Censored_ was finally asleep but... _Censored_ never returned from his store run... I found my truck torn apart and rolled over. There were massive gashes in the metal. Whatever did this, is far stronger and bigger then a bear. Was it... That thing I heard last night? I am terrified to go outside night...

July 9, 2013

Last night I heard something clawing at the walls. I investigated the area of which was affected. I found deep claw marks along the once smooth concrete. The claw marks were rather long and very deep in the concrete. I won't lie, when I was out there I felt very... Uneasy. As if something were watching me.

July 10, 2013

I don't think I can sleep anymore. I swear whatever is out there is getting closer. I was going to call animal control when _censored_ grabbed my phone and smashed it. What the fuck is up with her? She has been acting hostile ever since her encounter with... Whatever she saw.

July 11, 2013

Today... I saw a horrific sight. I went outside and found many dead coyotes, dogs, and cats all around the house. They all had slash marks from cheek to cheek. Forming a cheshire grin. I want to get the hell out of here! I felt so sick just seeing that. The memory of it is putting me on the urge of vomiting...

July 12, 2013

Last night _censored_ disappeared, I have to find her! I found her window smashed and the bed torn apart. I hope she did that herself, but if she didn't... I am afraid what my fate will be...

July 14, 2013

I have seen it! It's tall, four legged, black fur, and soul blue eyes! It is FUCKING horrifying! I felt so uneasy just looking at it. I noticed it was eating something... What it was eating was bear-like in appearance. The creature was much bigger than any bear around here. It has a long reptile-like tail too.. I can't sleep anymore.

July 15, 2013

I bolted my door and boarded it up. Whatever I saw yesterday has invited itself into the house. It ripped through the door on the patio. Why did it just now come in? Was it... Waiting? I am terrified and hiding in my closet... Worst place to ever hide. I know...

July 16, 2013

It's in the room! I can hear it's heavy breathing. it's fur is like needles, they pierce through objects. I noticed this when it brushed near my bed. The sheets were torn apart. It's like a porcupine! I have a feeling this will be my last entry...

July 17, 2015

It's 12:00 am. The beast is still here. I can't see it completely. But I can hear it's heavy breathing, I can still see the glowing blue eyes. OH GOD IT'S COMING OVER HERE!

July 25, 2015

I have found the bodies of _censored_ and _censored_ they were slaughtered and cut from ear-to-ear... My fate is much the same. The beast is watching me. I have used up the last of the food. I have managed to survive as it left the morning of July 17th. But I can hear it returning. I know it'll soon see me, it'll go into a full sprint and kill me...

Goodbye.

 **The whereabouts of the last teen, is still unknown.**


End file.
